Agent SpongeBob I: The Beginning of His Espionage
by The Imaginative Me
Summary: SpongeBob lives in an ordinary life in Bikini Bottom. After learning that his friend Dale is a secret agent and is in trouble in the hands of an evil scientist just for pursuing the necklace that Dale gave him, he requests the secret agents to turn him into a spy so that he can save his friend and then his hometown sooner.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers. This story is the first story that I made right after I became a member of the . I remind you that I do not own SpongeBob and the main characters of the series but I own the OC's like Agent Dale, Agent Simon, and Morlock. I hope you'll enjoy reading the first chapter.**

SpongeBob wakes up in the morning, takes a bath, wears his clothes, eats his breakfast, and goes to the Krusty Krab to work. When he enters the Krusty Krab, he greets Mr. Krabs and Squidward a good morning then he goes to the kitchen to work. The Krusty Krab is open and the first costumer is Dale, SpongeBob's friend. Dale orders one Krabby Patty and Squidward gives SpongeBob an order slip. SpongeBob accepts the slip and he makes a Krabby Patty. After making the Krabby Patty, he hands the Krabby Patty to Dale and Dale eats it. After eating it, Dale gives SpongeBob a note then leaves. SpongeBob reads the note saying: _"Meet me at my house tonight." _SpongeBob keeps the note and continues cooking Krabby Patties. At 6:00 p.m., Mr. Krabs announces that they will have a one-month break starting the next day because Mr. Krabs will attend an annual reunion with all crab species. SpongeBob goes out and heads to Dale's house. When he arrives there, he knocks at the door and Dale invites him in.

In Dale's house, Dale gives SpongeBob a necklace that has a precious stone inside the square-shaped pendant. SpongeBob thanks Dale for the necklace and promised to wear it all the time. SpongeBob tells Dale that he will go home to feed Gary, his pet snail and to rest from work. They waved goodbye to each other and SpongeBob heads to his house. When he's in his house, he feeds Gary then he goes to sleep.

That night, Dale receives a call from Agent Simon saying, _"Good evening, Agent Dale. Please come to our meeting tonight because we have something to talk about. Goodbye."_ Dale changes his clothes and goes on his way to the OSS ("Office of the Secret Agents"). When he arrives there, he greets the other spies a good evening and sits on a chair. Agent Simon tells the other spies that an evil scientist named Morlock is seeking for the stone called the Cronus Sapphire and plans to use it to clone his robots and armies in order to fulfill his evil plans. Agent Simon also tells them that Dale has the stone placed in a necklace and he must protect it. But Dale foolishly gave the necklace to SpongeBob and he can't take it back, especially from a friend. The spies suggest that they must guard SpongeBob so that the necklace will not be handed to Morlock. Dale agrees the idea. The meeting is adjourned and Dale heads to his house. When he's at the door of his house, suddenly, a person, sent by Morlock, hits Dale's head and he's knocked unconscious.

When Dale wakes up, he finds himself tied on a chair. Morlock approaches him and asks him a question: _"Where is the Cronus Sapphire?"_ But Dale won't answer his question. Angered, Morlock gets his invention that can read another person's mind. He puts wires on Dale's head and starts seeking for the answer. It is revealed that the Cronus Sapphire is in the pendant of SpongeBob's necklace. Morlock laughs evilly and plans to capture SpongeBob and get the necklace on the next day.

**Oh, no! What's gonna happen to SpongeBob? Let's find out on the next chapter at December 21. If you want to review this story or send me a private message, you are totally welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I am now updating the second chapter of the story. It was supposed to be updated this Sunday but I will be busy on that day so I updated it now. I hope you'll enjoy reading the second chapter.**

The next morning, SpongeBob goes out and takes Gary for a walk. After taking Gary for a walk, he sends Gary home, gets his jellyfishing net, and heads to Jellyfish Fields to jellyfish. Morlock and his armies secretly follow him. SpongeBob caught one jellyfish then lets it go. He sees Morlock and his armies behind him. SpongeBob quickly runs away when Morlock points to him and tells his armies to capture him. He runs as fast as he can until he sees Sandy's house and quickly gets in. Sandy asks SpongeBob, _"Why are you in a hurry? What's going on?"_ SpongeBob answers, _"I ran as fast as I can because the armies chased me. I guess they want something from me."_ The armies break in the house and Sandy leads SpongeBob to another exit, letting him escape. SpongeBob runs away but he bumps on Morlock's back and runs away quickly. Morlocks calls his armies to come to him and they chased SpongeBob. While running, SpongeBob looks back, gets his bubbles, and blows it toward Morlock and his armies. The bubbles pop in front of their eyes, distracting them, and allow SpongeBob to escape. SpongeBob sees Dale's house and goes there. He bangs the door, begging Dale to let him in before Morlock and his armies recover but no response. SpongeBob sees a button beside the door with a note above saying_, "Press this button and you will be in the safety room."_ When he sees Morlock and his armies running toward him, he has no choice but to press the button that led him to the safety room. He sighs in relief. Morlock and his armies break in the house and search every room until they see SpongeBob through the window. SpongeBob locks the door. Morlock and his armies use things to hit the door but it won't budge. They never stop hitting the door. SpongeBob starts to panic and sees an emergency button. He pressed the button and a mini-rocket emerges. SpongeBob quickly gets in and the mini-rocket automatically launches, going to the OSS. The door budges and they get in the room but too late to capture SpongeBob because the rocket flew away. Morlock goes back to his lair. SpongeBob gets dizzy in the rocket and he sleeps. The rocket safely lands in front of the spies and the spies see SpongeBob fast asleep.

**That's the end of the second chapter. I'll add the third chapter if I will have free time. You can review this story if you like to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! This is "The Imaginative Me" updating the third chapter of this story. I'm afraid that this would be the last chapter to be updated on December because I will be working on with the remaining chapters and the sequel of this story. I'll be back to post the remaining chapters right after I'm done. I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter.**

When SpongeBob wakes up, the spies give him tea and introduced themselves to him. The spies tell him that Dale is a spy and Morlock has him. The spies also tell him to stay with them to protect the Cronus Sapphire inside the pendant of his necklace. SpongeBob asks, _"What is a Cronus Sapphire and why do you have to protect it?"_ Agent Simon answers his question, _"Cronus Sapphire is a stone that is used in machines to clone living things and non-living things. An evil scientist named Morlock is seeking for it so that he can clone his robots and armies and destroy Bikini Bottom to fulfill his evil plans."_ SpongeBob agrees to stay with them and asked them to train him to be a spy to help Agent Dale and the spies fight Morlock. The spies like the idea.

The spies start to train him to be a spy. First, they train him to use the spy gadgets. At his first attempt, he accidentally hits the spies. The spies continue to train him until he succeeds after how many days of practice. Next, they train him to fight like a spy but all he can do is to karate. The spies just considered this ability of SpongeBob. They continue to train him to be a spy until he is doing great. The spies congratulate SpongeBob for doing great and he can be one of them. Agent Simon gives SpongeBob an I.D. so that they can track him anywhere he goes. They call him Agent SpongeBob.

Meanwhile, Agent SpongeBob's phone rings and he answers it. The call is from Morlock, saying, _"Meet me in my lair with the necklace tomorrow. You have to make sure that you're alone because if I'll know that someone is with you, I'll capture all the spies with you and you and your home will be in trouble."_ The call ends. The spies heard everything that Morlock said on the phone they warned Agent SpongeBob that it is dangerous to go to Morlock's lair alone. Agent SpongeBob tells them that he has a plan. His plan is to meet Morlock in his lair alone while the spies hide somewhere in Morlock's lair. The spies agreed the plan and they are heading to Morlock's lair.

When they reach the lair, the spies quickly hide and Agent SpongeBob faces Morlock alone. Morlock and Agent SpongeBob talked for a while and Morlock then tells Agent SpongeBob to give him the necklace where the Cronus Sapphire is but Agent SpongeBob refuses. Without hesitation, Morlock summons all his robots and armies, only to find out that his robots and armies had captured most of the spies that went with Agent SpongeBob and the spies who were not captured by the robots and armies cowardly ran away. Morlock puts the spies in an electrical steel cage with Agent Dale and he commands his robots and armies to capture Agent SpongeBob. Agent SpongeBob fights the robots and armies but he is alone and physically weak, so he was captured. Morlock gets the necklace of Agent SpongeBob and he puts the Cronus Sapphire on top of his machine, floating on air then he starts cloning his robots and armies. Morlock laughs evilly and he plans to go to Bikini Bottom, capture all Bikini Bottomites, and fulfill his plans. Before leaving his lair, Morlock tells his robots to place Agent SpongeBob in a room below sea level with holes on top of the room and to chain his feet on the wall. After the robots placed Agent SpongeBob in a room and chained his feet on the wall, Morlock leaves with his machine and he left some robots in his lair in case of intruders.

**That's the end of chapter 3. Thanks for reading. I promise not to forget to update this story soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! I am now updating the final chapters of this story and the first chapter of the sequel of this story. Without further disruptions, you may now read the remaining chapters.**

Unknowingly, Agent Simon was not captured because he hid himself in a safe place where no one can see him. He saw everything that happened and he is thinking of a way to free all the captured spies, including Agent SpongeBob. Agent Simon gets his spy gadget that can detect tides every hour. He finds out that he must save Agent SpongeBob first before sundown because there would be a high tide. When there is a high tide, the sea level will rise and the seawater is allowed to pass through the holes of the room where Agent SpongeBob was chained. When that happens, there is a high chance of SpongeBob getting drowned because his feet were chained to the wall and he can't escape. Agent Simon is starting to make a plan. His plan is to eat a candy that can make him invisible for five minutes and to turn on the fire alarm so that the robots will be distracted and he can safely go to the room where Agent SpongeBob is chained and save him.

At 4:15 p.m., Agent Simon puts his plan into action. He eats the candy and he becomes invisible. He turns on the fire alarm and the fire alarm distracts the robots. Unexpectedly, the robots destroy each other and the destruction lasts for an hour and a half. When all the robots are destroyed, Agent Simon has a chance to go to the room where Agent SpongeBob was chained. He finds out that the seawaters are fast approaching. He runs quickly to the room but he didn't know that Morlock set up a maze before the room in order to confuse anyone who tries to save Agent SpongeBob. He made several attempts to figure out how to escape the maze but these attempts failed. This didn't discourage Agent Simon. He continues to find a way out because he knows that he is the only one left who can save Agent SpongeBob.

While Agent Simon is making several attempts to escape the maze, something is happening to the room where Agent SpongeBob is chained. The sea level starts to rise and the seawater starts entering the room through the holes. Agent SpongeBob notices that the floor is wet and he looks at the ceiling. He sees the seawater entering the room. He knows that he will drown soon, so he pulls the chain as hard as he can to free himself, but he is physically weak and he can't pull the chain off his feet. He notices that the seawater level inside the room is already above his pants. He tries to be a sponge and absorb the water but he can't because the chain that Morlock made for him is preventing him to absorb water. He shouts for help and Agent Simon hears his voice. He tells him that he is on his way to save him. Agent Simon finally gets out of the maze and he enters the room where the sea level inside is high and Agent SpongeBob is completely drowned. Agent Dale holds his breath and he dives underwater to find the chain and pull it out. He tries to pull it out but it is tightly connected to each other and it cannot be pulled out that easily, so he rises to the surface to breathe. He holds his breath again and he dives underwater. This time, he uses a spy gadget that can cut hard metals. He successfully cut the metal, freeing the unconscious Agent SpongeBob, and he brings him to a flat and dry surface. Agent Simon beats Agent SpongeBob's chest continuously until Agent SpongeBob coughs water and starts to breathe.

When Agent SpongeBob was fully revived, he thanks Agent Simon for saving him and they work together to free all the captured spies. After the spies are freed, Agent Simon tells Agent Dale about everything that happened. Agent Dale is shocked to know that his friend SpongeBob became a spy. Agent SpongeBob tells them that they should go to the OSS, get their spy gadgets, and prepare themselves to encounter their enemies in Bikini Bottom. They go to the OSS and they are preparing themselves for the encounter. After preparing themselves, they are on their way to Bikini Bottom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, I'm done with the story and this is the last chapter. **

When they reach Bikini Bottom, they only encounter the robots and the armies because Morlock is on top of a building. The spies let Agent SpongeBob hide at the back of the Krusty Krab while they are fighting the robots and armies. The robots and armies keep multiplying from Morlock's machine, so the spies continuously fight the robots. Even the Bikini Bottomites are helping them fight the robots and armies. Agent SpongeBob eats a special candy to make him invisible for 5 minutes and he climbs the building. When he reaches the top of the building, he becomes visible again, he confronts Morlock and they karate fight. Because Agent SpongeBob has more skills of karate, he defeated Morlock. Morlock pretends to surrender then he gets his gun and he starts shooting Agent SpongeBob. Agent SpongeBob dodges and he is not shot until the gun runs out of bullets. Morlock didn't give up yet. He gets his ball tosser and he turns it on. The balls are moving toward Agent SpongeBob. Agent SpongeBob tries to dodge but the balls start hitting him. As a ball hits him, he walks one step backward until he reaches the side end of the building. He knows that he will fall if he continues walking backwards, so he attempts to walk forward. But Morlock sets the ball tosser into fast mode, so Agent SpongeBob falls. Luckily, nobody notices him fall and thud on the ground. Instead of climbing the building again, he goes to an underground secret hideout where he and his best friend Patrick used to hide.

While resting inside, he thinks of a plan how to stop multiplying the robots and armies. Later, he has an idea and he starts walking in an underground tunnel that leads to his house. When he reaches his house, he gets his bat and he goes back to the tunnel, going to the secret hideout. Then, he gets out of the hideout and he climbs the building. When he reaches the top of the building, Morlock tries to shoot him using the ball tosser. When the balls are about to hit him, he hits one of the balls and the ball hits the floating Cronus Sapphire, causing it to break and all the robots and armies disappeared. Agent SpongeBob throws away the bat and he shouts victoriously as a ball hits him and he falls on the ground again. Morlock realizes that he runs out of balls and he has nothing left to use in the fight, so he tries to escape. The spies and the Bikini Bottomites pursue Morlock and they caught him. They put him in a cage and they take him away.

All of the spies go back to the OSS and they give Agent SpongeBob a badge for being a great spy. They also give him free 5 tickets for a vacation to Hawaii. We will find out about the new espionage of Agent SpongeBob on the next story, entitled, "_Agent SpongeBob II: The Revenge_". Agent SpongeBob is allowed to leave the OSS and he goes home. Weeks later, the Krusty Krab is open again and Agent SpongeBob is so excited to work again. When he reaches the Krusty Krab, he did not expect that all Bikini Bottomites and spies are there and they are having a party to celebrate the day that they defeated Morlock. They make Agent SpongeBob the special guest of the party and they request him to have a short speech and to sing. After Agent SpongeBob made his speech, he sings his song "Employee of the Month Song" and everyone sings along with him. Finally, they sing the "Best Day Ever Song".

THE END

**Thank you for reading my first SpongeBob story. Sorry if the length is short because I'm still newly experienced in writing this story. By the way, I already have written the first chapter of the sequel of this story and I also wrote another story about SpongeBob as a detective. I decided to post them tomorrow. I hope you'll enjoy and like some of my stories.**


	6. Trivia

**Trivia: About the Antagonist Morlock**

**Before the story has been made, the author was imagining the whole thing that happened in the story. While doing the imagination, the antagonist of the story named Morlock was originally made as a copepod and Plankton's clone that is smarter and more evil than Plankton. But the author changed her mind and decided to make another character with the same name that should never be as small as Plankton. Days later, a character was finally made. The name is still Morlock but this time, he is not a copepod anymore. He is a shark that has a metal body on the right side. He is twice taller than SpongeBob. He wears a black laboratory suit. After the author chose the antagonist, she made the story and the story was published exactly a year and a month later.**


End file.
